All Your Life
by lorenmichelle
Summary: My name is Maggie Abraham. I never wanted to get caught up in this whole stupid feud, but fate had something else in mind for me. OC/Cap Hatfield and OC/Calvin McCoy. Hatfields and McCoys.
1. Chapter 1

A little background...

During the war, John Abraham fought alongside both Randall McCoy and Anse Hatfield. Anse had saved his life. John was ambushed by a couple Yankee soldiers who shot him rather bad, Anse had came out of nowhere shooting both the soldiers and helped John to a safer area. John would forever be grateful and in debt to Anse. As for Randall, he and John both were captured and held as prisoners by the Yankees. When John received a letter that his wife had miscarried, Randall was his friend to lean on. John never held a grudge against Anse for deserting for he thought of it many times as well.

After the war John was able to return to his Mary Lou and three sons. Not able to work any real physical labor, he opened a general store in town which he ran and his kids would run too. John and Mary Lou would have more children, a few daughters and a few sons. The Abraham children growing up were friends with both Hatfield and McCoy children, some liked more than the other's and some weren't partial at all.

* * *

Spring 1878

It was a beautiful day in West Virginia, despite the clouds that blanketed the sky above making the sun resemble a grey pearl. I was sweeping the front porch, my long brown curls of hair in the way as I looked down. They would sway with the slight breeze, which felt amazing when you were doing chores.

"Maggie, honey can you do me a favor?" My mama came to the door with my toddler sister Susanna on her hip, her honey blonder curls a mess.

"Yes mama?" I asked stopping my sweeping and looking at her waiting for her response.

"Can you take your father and your brothers' lunches to them? Them boys forgot it on their way out." She bounced Susanna on her hip.

"Yes, is J.R. working for Mr. Hatfield today?" I asked as my mama let Susanna down and tried to fix some loose strands from her bun. I had her hair but my daddy's green eyes. Susanna was the opposite.

"He is today, tomorrow he is at the store." We walked into the house and she walked over to the large wooden table and handed me a basket that held some bread other goods. We could afford to eat on account of my daddy partnering with both the McCoy and Hatfield family and selling their whiskey. We weren't rich but we weren't dirt poor.

I was about to walk out the door when my mama yelled out to me.

"Maggie! Tell your brother to go with ya!" She yelled.

"Will do mama!" I did the same. I walked behind the house out to the barn where he would be with the horses. I felt the breeze once more as I walked down the slightly sloped land and into the barn.

"Macon? You in here?" I called out looking around.

"Right here. What do you need?" He was off in a corner with a rake. Macon was the third oldest being 16 years old, my older brothers and I all had the same dark brown hair though not all the same eyes.

"Mama wants us to run out daddy's and the boys' lunches." I explained leaning against the barn door.

"Alright, one second." He set the rack against the wall and wiped his face with a cloth.

"Are we taking Bandit?" I smiled. He was my favorite horse.

"We can." He smiled back as he walked past me and out, I followed with the basket in hand. On the side of the barn the dark horse was tied to a post and waited patiently. Macon untied him and took the basket from me as I mounted on then he behind me.

We trotted on through the woods, on the path to Mr. Hatfield's timber yard. My oldest brother worked for him but would occasionally help out at the store with my daddy and other brother Cash. We finally arrived to the timber yard and mounted off Bandit. I looked around for J.R. but didn't see him at first but I soon spotted him sawing down a tree with a boy. He was a lanky boy with blonde hair that looked like it would be soft, he looked to be my age roughly and he was tall too. Once they took the tree down Macon and I approached them.

"Hey Johnny boy." Macon grinned as we walked up.

"Well howdy there little brother." He greeted wiping his brow with his sleeve. "Hey there young lady, watcha got there for me?"

J.R. always talked to me like I was a baby, to him I always would be.

"Just your lunch along with daddy's and Cash's." I smiled slightly. The boy next to him just stood there not really saying anything and had his hands in his pockets. He looked familiar. I hadn't been around here in awhile on account that since Susanna was born Mama needed help with chores and my other siblings. My little brothers were wild.

"Well thank you Maggie." He kissed my cheek.

"Hey now, where's my kiss?" Macon pretended to be offended.

"You ain't pretty enough for that. Will, can you show my sister where to put that for now?" J.R. asked the boy. That was William Hatfield? Lord, where did the time go? He used to be so little and now he was as tall as my brothers.

"Sure thing." He nodded and smiled at me, he had blue eyes that would make any girl swoon. "Right this way."

We walked away as my brother's conversed about the shop and shifts. I didn't care too much for I was too busy staring at the newly developed William Hatfield before me. He still looked a little kiddish in my opinion but he was maturing and starting to form some muscle. When we was kids I remember always wanting to play with him, he was always fun and was the only boy nice to me. My brother's use to say he was sweet on me, it wasn't ever like that. Suddenly, he looked over at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I looked down quickly, cheeks burning red probably making my light freckles look funny.

"Maggie Mae, I can't seem to remember the last time I seen you." I could hear the smile in his tone which made me blush harder.

"Like wise, I have been helping my mama out with chores and such." I explained, still feeling his eyes on me. "Someone needs to help her since those little runts won't give her any peace and are too stupid to help out at the store."

"How could I ever forget your brothers, I swear they're turning Robert E. into a trouble maker." He laughed lightly and I joined him. I looked up as we approached a small cabin looking building, I imagined it was used as an office or something of the sort. Will opened the door and led me in, there was a small table and I set the basket down. I sorted what was J.R.'s and set it to the side, the whole time I could feel Will's eyes on me.

"Ya know, it ain't polite to stare." I said it with a small grin on my face. Something about him made me feel giddy and different.

"Who needs manners?" He said plainly. "I haven't seen you in so long I forgot what you looked like Abraham."

"I haven't changed as much as you have," I turned and smiled at him. "look at you now. So tall and shaggy hair. I remember when we was little and I was always a smidgen taller than you."

He looked down and chuckled. "True, looks like that changed."

We stood there in silence just staring at each other. Our eyes would meet and refuse to part, when did he get so attractive? Did he think the same about me? I wonder how I looked to him...

I didn't ponder too long, Macon came through the door. Will and I broke our gaze then.

"Maggie, ya ready? We need to run over to see pa and Cash." He asked not really paying attention to us. I nodded and began to walk out.

"See ya around Maggie." Will called after me, I looked back and smiled at him.

* * *

**Well here is a new attempt at a Hatfield and McCoy story. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. I will bring a second chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

As Macon and I opened the shop door, the small bells jingled, alerting my daddy of someone's presence. He was behind the counter in mid conversation with Cash but he stopped and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello darling, what brings you two in?" He asked. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine daddy, mama just wanted us to drop you off some food." I assured him and held up the basket that held the goods.

"Thank you Lord! I am starving!" Cash exclaimed. My daddy just shook his head at him.

"Cash, I'll never understand how you could a whole dinner plus some and still be hungry. That ain't right." Macon laughed. Cash and Macon were probably the closest in resemblance. They looked like younger versions of my father but with my mama's hair color.

"Thank you Maggie, I'll take that." My daddy came around the counter to take the basket and gave me a hug. "Are your brothers behaving?"

"They seem to be." I joked looking at Macon and Cash.

"You know which ones I mean." He smiled down at me.

"Well I haven't seen them since mornin' and don't reckon I'll see them until dinner time or so." I sighed.

"Just do me a favor and don't kill them please. Believe it or not it would break your mama's heart." He patted my shoulder. "Was Annabelle still sleeping when you woke up?"

"Nah, she got up early to go see Budd. I think she's sweet on him daddy." I giggled.

"Now, now. It ain't polite to talk about your sister like that." He warned in a joking way.

The bells jingled and we turned towards the door. In walked the Mr. McCoy along with his sons Jim, Tolbert, Calvin, and Pharmer.

"How ya doing Randall?" My father greeted his friend as the boys went around the store to grab what they needed.

"Very fine, and you?" They smiled and shook hands.

"Oh I can't complain, especially when my daughter brings my son and I food from the wife." He smiled at me. I blushed slightly. "Hello Mr. McCoy."

"Well hello their Maggie." He tipped his hat at me. I nodded and walked behind the counter to stand next to Cash who was still conversing with Macon and as well as Calvin McCoy. Out of all the McCoy children I was probably the closest to Calvin, not to mention as of lately I have noticed I harbor feelings for the brown haired blued eyed McCoy.

"This Saturday?" I heard Cash ask Macon, they hadn't noticed me standing there but Calvin did. HE gave me a wink and a smile which I returned.

"Yeah, people from both sides of the Tug are suppose to be there." Macon went on. "It's going to be pretty big."

"What is?" I asked, causing both of them to look at me.

"Nothin' you're too young." Cash said quickly ending the conversation with me.

"I am fourteen years old Cash, I ain't that young anymore." I shot at him. Calvin just grinned to himself.

"Fine," Cash huffed exchanging a look with Macon. "there is a barn dance this upcoming Saturday night. If pa allows it you can come with us."

"A barn dance? I ain't ever been to one of those!" I exclaimed quietly so my daddy wouldn't hear.

"And there is a reason for that missy." Macon said to me sternly.

"Well they ain't that bad guys, I mean Ro goes to them with us and she has fun." Calvin defended the case. I smiled at him. "Besides, Maggie is a good girl. She won't do anything stupid."

My brother exchanged a look. Cash spoke up. "OKay, we say she can go. But on one condition."

"What would that be?" Calvin asked rolling his eyes.

"You gotta be the one to take her. Which means you get to ask our pa to take her out." Cash smiled mischievously.

"Fine. I'll ask, as long as she really wants to go." He looked at me then.

"I do Calvin, I really do!" I said excitedly.

He nodded. "Alrighty then. I'll come by the house later to ask. My brother's are in a hurry today."

"Maggie, we got to get a move on. Mama probably needs us back." Macon interrupted. I just nodded and gave Cash a quick hug and came around the counter to my father. "Daddy, we're leaving now."

"Be good sweetheart, see you when I get home." He kissed my cheek and Macon and I exited the store.

"So, you going to go on a date with Calvin." Macon grinned as the cool spring breeze hit us, my dark brown locks following it.

"I reckon so." I smiled. We approached Bandit and mounted him.

Two things were on my mind as we rode on home. One being Will and my encounter with him. I really did miss that boy, we use to be so close but now we hardly see each other. The second was Calvin, he was slightly older but I thought him good looking. Calvin would be my first actual outing with a boy, though I'm not sure how serious he's taking it.


End file.
